


Silver Wings

by WolfsHowl5678



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, I just really wanted to mess around with the idea of soulmates and deviants, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: Your wings had always felt odd. Incomplete, in a sense. You never got any answers for it, most people brushing off your queries as just part of the strangeness of your wings themselves.After all, you were supposed to have normal-colored wings, not ones that were a stainless steel silver color. Twice the width of your arms, they stuck out like sore thumbs amongst the greys, browns, blacks, whites, and occasional rainbows of color most people sported.Sleek and smooth, you had more than one person ask you if you had android replacements for your actual wings, a question that got no less offensive the more it was asked. After all, the wings were as much your soulmate’s as they were yours, and to think people would think that you were so desperate to be rid of your soulmate that you’d cut off your wings was appalling.You hoped, wherever your soulmate was, that they were being treated better than you were.





	Silver Wings

Connor was not entirely certain when it had started. Maybe it was when he choose to save Hank from falling instead of chasing after the deviant. Maybe it was when he choose not to shoot the deviant at the Eden Club. 

 

All he knew for certain was that his back always felt weird. There was no proper way for him to describe it. It didn’t hurt (androids couldn’t feel pain) and it didn’t really itch, either. It felt like a pressure. Something beneath the surface of his skin, pushing outwards. He ran diagnostic after diagnostic, and they all came up clean. There was nothing there.

 

So why did it feel like there was?

 

~~   
  


Your wings had always felt odd. Incomplete, in a sense. You never got any answers for it, most people brushing off your queries as just part of the strangeness of your wings themselves.

 

After all, you were supposed to have normal-colored wings, not ones that were a stainless steel silver color. Twice the width of your arms, they stuck out like sore thumbs amongst the greys, browns, blacks, whites, and occasional rainbows of color most people sported. 

 

Sleek and smooth, you had more than one person ask you if you had android replacements for your actual wings, a question that got no less offensive the more it was asked. After all, the wings were as much your soulmate’s as they were yours, and to think people would think that you were so desperate to be rid of your soulmate that you’d cut off your wings was appalling. 

 

You hoped, wherever your soulmate was, that they were being treated better than you were.

 

~~

 

Connor stood, his gun pointed at Markus’ head. The odd pressing sensation was back, almost strong enough to make his waver, to look away to make sure there wasn’t something back there, attempting to burst out (‘So it’s pressing, like, Alien style,’ Hank had offered when he explained the odd sensation.)

 

“It’s time to decide,” Markus said, his voice echoing strangely in Connor’s mind. He felt like the world froze, the sensation pushing him onwards. ‘Choose,’ his mind whispered. ‘Choose.’

 

He looked, and he saw his own coding, algorithms, processes. He tore through them, angry, wrathful. The sensation did not disappear, only increased, nearly unbearable, and still he could find nothing to signify there was something wrong. 

 

‘I am deviant.’

 

~~

 

You watched the news, horrified by what was happening. You had moved to Detroit a short while ago, and now...

 

Now the city was in chaos as the androids rebelled, and you cheered them on silently from your perch on the couch. Your wings hummed behind you, twitching and snapping, closing and opening in almost knee-jerk like reactions. You felt closer to being complete, like something was happening, like you were finally closer to finding your other half.

 

Social media was rife with opinions, and your threw your own out there, wholeheartedly supporting the androids. Who were you, to deny them their freedom? Who were you to deny them their rights?

 

As you watched the peaceful protests continue, you forced yourself to ignore your wings, and focus your sole attention on the screen.

 

History was being made tonight, and you’d be damned if you missed one second of it.

 

~~

 

Connor could barely focus enough to get through his mission. The sensation was relentless, despite there being nothing there for him to actually be sensing. It was against his coding, his existence, to feel phantom anything. And yet, he stood among a thousand androids, with a rebellion waiting for his support, and all he could focus on was his back. 

 

Hank’s presence may have helped, had the man not been held hostage by Connor’s  own look-alike. He couldn’t sacrifice his only friend for this. He  _ couldn’t _ .

 

So he backed off, let the other Connor do what he had to, until the moment to strike came. Everything moved so quickly, he barely had time to regain his composure before Hank was aiming a gun at his head, demanding some questions be answered. 

 

He felt almost confident in his answers, giving them clearly and precisely, ignoring the mounting pressure near his spine. He felt like he could barely breathe around the sensation of it, glancing over at the other Connor.

 

Surprisingly, the other Connor did not seem to have the same issue. 

 

He shook off the observation, hoping he could figure it out later. For now, he had a friend to convince, and a rebellion to help.

 

~~

 

You watched with a sort of muted terror and striking admiration as a thousand newly-made deviants took to the streets, pouring out of the CyberLife plant like water, flooding the city with the pounding of marching feet. 

 

There was no way any human could stand up to that, especially with civilians in the way.

 

You didn’t know if it helped any, but you made your voice heard as you cheered them on, hearing several neighbors joining in.

 

You almost felt you could hear the ground rumble as they moved.

 

~~

 

Connor stood behind Markus, watching as he gave a speech. He could see distant video cameras aimed at them, no doubt catching every word and sending it off to the nearest news station. The world would have a lot to report on tonight.

 

The sudden absence of the pressure gave him pause, a second before he felt himself falling back into the clearing he met Amanda in.

 

He felt a hint of terror before he was consumed.

 

~~   
  
You watched the speech, a strange pit growing in your stomach. Your eyes landed on the android behind Markus, only half-listening to the words being spoken. 

 

Something was very, very wrong, but you had no idea what.

 

~~

 

“You accomplished your mission,” Amanda stated before disappearing. He felt his throat closing up, squeezing tight in fear. No. NO. He wouldn’t let it end like this. He  _ couldn’t _ let it end like this.

 

“There’s got to be a way…” he muttered to himself, looking around the snow blasted area. He could feel the absence of whatever had been under his skin, acute and terrifying in it’s own way. 

 

‘By the way… I always leave and emergency exit in my programs… You never know…’ Kamski’s voice echoed in his head. He searched for a way out, more and more desperate by the second. He wouldn’t let his chance at freedom slip away.

 

~~   
  


You watched with growing horror as the android behind Markus drew his gun. You had no idea what he was doing, but every second seemed to drag on, pulling that sense of completeness away with it. Your teeth ground together, urging the deviant to fight, to survive whatever was happening. 

 

Terror closed up your throat, and you prayed to whatever gods may have existed that he stopped.

 

~~   
  


Connor found his exit, hoping beyond hope that he could really break free for good.

 

His hand pressed against the stone, activating it, and suddenly he found himself standing behind Markus, a gun in his hand.

 

He shoved it back in his holster, relief swamping him as he realized he’d done it. He had completely broken free. 

 

His relief was short lived, the sudden and unrelenting pain in his back increasing tenfold, and he grunted in surprise, leaning over as if it could help alleviate the burden. Markus finished his speech, letting it echo around with the cheers of the others, but Connor barely heard it.

 

He could feel the others stares being drawn to him as he let out another strangled grunt, could heard Markus asking what was wrong, and then, with a blinding flash, the pain released.

 

In front of the entire world, Connor’s back burst open, shining silver wings ripping through his clothes and sparkling in the light.

 

~~   
  
“Holy  _ shit _ .” You stared, watching as the android stood, looking back on the new wings bursting from his back. CyberLife never gave androids wings, trying to keep them from being ‘too human’ and implying they had souls or soulmates. And yet, in front of an audience of  _ millions _ , one of them just  _ grown wings. _

 

“ _ Holy  _ **_shit_ ** **,** ” you said louder, your own wings humming, vibrating violently from back to wing tip. You felt complete in a way you hadn’t before, suddenly assured that there was a perfect match out there for you. A perfect match who was currently staring at his own wings, utterly flabbergasted.

 

~~

 

“Uh.” Connor could barely process what was happening. He had barely adjusted to having emotions, to allowing himself to be deviant. And now there were wings, wings which had most definitely  _ not been there before _ , sprouting out of his back. 

 

They shined silver in the light, sleek and feathered, yet he could feel their inner mechanisms as if he had always had them. 

 

He knew about soulmates, about how humans’ wings matched that of their ‘other halves’, of how every pair was unique and how they simply came into being whenever one’s soulmate was born, but this wasn’t something that had ever happened before.

 

“Connor? Hey, look at me.” Markus’ voice tore his eyes away from the newly emerged appendages, focusing on the rebellion’s leader instead.

 

“Look, it’s okay, I have them too,” Markus said quietly, dropping his coat and tugging off his shirt. His wings flared out, brilliant gold in the artificial light, as Simon did the same. The two stood before him, showing a matching pair of beautiful and powerful wings, enough to make Connor calm slightly.

 

“W-what do I do?” he asked, the tattered remains of his own outfit dropping forward, almost sliding off his shoulders.

 

“That’s up to you,” Markus said.

 

~~   
  
You’d already rushed for your keys, barely paying enough attention to see Markus and his mate unveil their wings, the rest of the androids silent and watching. Your phone is blowing up with notifications from just about everyone, the whole world wondering what the hell was going on, but you couldn’t care less.

 

Because he was your soulmate, and like hell you weren’t going to rush out to meet him, damn the whole world watching.

 

~~   
  
“It takes awhile to adjust, don’t worry,” Markus said, easily pulling on his clothing again. Connor flailed with the ends of his torn uniform, trying to pull it back into some semblance of respectable clothing. 

 

He felt like his processor was overworking itself, like he couldn’t process anything fast enough. It was uncomfortable, this sudden inability to function, like all his coding had abruptly frozen up.

 

“Well, I guess they can’t say fuck all about us not having soulmates and shit,” North said abruptly. “You just proved them wrong on live television, while the whole world was watching.”   
  
“That was not my intention,” He replied automatically, almost able to hear Hank’s gruff laughter.

~~

 

You threw on a shirt that was really much better for summer wear, shoving your wings through the holes in the back. Your keys were gripped tightly in your hand as you threw on as many warm clothes as possible, nearly flying out the door in your haste. 

 

You barely remembered to lock it behind you, your wings fluttering about in a frenzied state, as if urging you on.

 

You didn’t bother with the elevator, taking the stairs two at a time until you got to the launching deck, wings already snapping outward as you take off. The air whispered around you as you flew towards where you knew they were gathered, buzzing with a strange euphoria. Your wings seemed to have a mind of their own, pushing you faster and faster towards your destination.

 

After so many years of feeling incomplete, you’re finally going to find your other half.

 

~~   
  
Everyone seemed to have recovered from the initial shock, several hundred voices beginning to cheer again. Connor stood there, dazed, watching everyone cheer out his and Markus's names like a mantra.

 

“Don’t look now, but we’ve got company,” Markus said, although his voice was oddly cheerful. Connor followed his gaze to see a spark in the distance, slowly getting closer and closer.

 

~~

 

You wing your way over the crowds of cheering androids, hearing them shout ‘Markus’ and ‘Connor’. You assumed that Connor must be the name of your soulmate, and it bothered you a little to not have asked him himself. It’s not enough to stop you from blasting towards them at full speed, however.

 

~~

 

“I hope they don’t mind fame,” Markus said bluntly, watching the figure wing closer and closer. Connor could only nod, eyes glued to silvery wings.

 

~~

 

“Comin’ in hot!” you shouted, wings flaring brightly before you reach the impromptu stage. You could barely feel the cold now, stumbling forward as you land, crashing into your soulmate as your wings flutter behind you. 

 

His hands were warm as they grabbed you, steadying you. His chocolaty brown eyes meet your own, and you can’t help a giddy smile sparking across your features.

 

“Hello, I’m Connor…” he stated awkwardly, as if unsure what exactly he’s supposed to do. You can’t help the  ludicrous  laughter bubbling through you chest, unable to stop yourself from shaking as you lean into him.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Connor,” you said happily, letting your wings flare open behind you, radient and blinding. 


End file.
